


Water drop

by yukitsubute



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, NC-17, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after an exhausting day everyone needs some time to relax....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water drop

Ueda let the warm water run down his body. It was an exhausting day, and he enjoyed some moments of silence. It felt good to feel the drops touching his skin softly, and he could almost feel the water calming down his stressed muscles.

“Hard day?” he suddenly heard someone saying. He turned round, a small smile curling around his lips.

“Yeah, kind of,” Ueda answered. He looked at Kame, who was leaning against the door frame. “Can you please close the door, it’s getting cold in here,” he added before he turned around to continue with showering.

He heard the door being closed, but he didn’t count with hands around his waist some moments later. “I thought of helping you releasing some stress,” Kame whispered into the other one’s ear.

“You are still clothed and you step under the shower and get totally wet,” Ueda turned and grinned at Kame, who was already soaking wet, but in the end he didn’t seem to care. He just smiled at Ueda when he got rid of his shirt and started unbuckling his pants.

“Better that way?” Kame stepped out of the rest of his clothes and got a little closer to the other.

Ueda just nodded at him, his hands slowly stroking down Kame’s chest. He loved touching the other. Kame’s skin felt warm, even though the water was already getting cold on him.

Ueda could feel Kame’s body already next to his, and he breathed in deeply when he felt the other pressing against him. Kame started moving his hips almost painfully slow against Ueda, who started rocking back against him.  
He could feel his erection growing in almost no time, and he knew Kame felt same. Ueda bit his lips when he felt the other stroking his half hard cock lazily. He felt Kame leaving some kisses down his neck and bit in his collar, which made Ueda moan a little. He tilted his head to give Kame more access to his neck and shoulder.

During their years together Kame knew exactly which points he needed to pay attention to. There was a certain point in Ueda’s neck which made him shivers running down his spine, and Kame knew that biting there softly before he started sucking on this point.

Ueda felt the heat rising directly into his cock. Now he was hard, really hard, and he knew that he probably wouldn’t last long. “Kame,” he breathed out, and he knew the other was also able to read the tone in his voice.

Kame smiled at him. He left a kiss on the other’s lips and whispered, “turn around.”

Ueda did like he was told to do. He leaned a little forward and put his hands on the wall to give himself a better hold.

Kame leaned against him and Ueda could already feel the other’s erection hard against his ass. He breathed out because of the sudden friction Kame created with rubbing his crotch against Ueda’s back.

Ueda was sure that Kame smiled when he heard Ueda moaning because of the sudden touch. “Like it?” Kame teased him.

Ueda grumbled. He hated it when Kame was teasing him. Okay, he didn’t hate it actually, but he slowly got impatient, that was the biggest problem about it.  
Kame finally reached for something next to them, while starting kissing down Ueda’s neck. Kame took the shampoo and Ueda shook his head when Kame blinked at him. “What? There is nothing else around now.” Kame smiled.

Ueda rolled his eyes, but in the end he didn’t care that it wasn’t lube he used. He could hear Kame opening the bottle in his hands. Something in Ueda twisted joyfully. He spread his legs a little more and could again feel Kame’s lips against his ear. “Needy?”

“Stop teasing me,” Ueda growled.

“As you wish,” Kame whispered. Ueda could feel Kame’s hand around his butt, stroking and brushing over his cheeks softly before he started kneading it between his hands. Ueda started breathing faster. He could feel his arousal twitching almost painfully.

The sudden intrusion of Kame’s finger let Ueda cry out. “Go on,” he breathed out when Kame stopped moving. He could feel Kame’s other hands brushing over his back, trying to distract him from the pain he felt.

Kame moved his finger out just to push it in again. Soon Ueda got used to the intrusion and Kame could add a second one. He started kissing down Ueda’s neck and bit here and there to earn some more moans from the other.

Kame twisted his fingers till he found the certain spot which let Ueda cry out lustfully. “Please go on,” Ueda plead. He couldn’t wait much longer. He already felt precum dripping down his erection, and he was sure that he wouldn’t last long.

Kame pulled out his fingers and for a moment Ueda thought he was gone. He turned to face Kame, who just smiled at him. “I wanted to watch your butt a little longer.”  
“Fucking tease.” Ueda stuck out his tongue to Kame.

“Yes, you are right. The tease is going to fuck you. I take you by your words.” Ueda smiled at that and turned round again to wait for Kame to finally do him.

Ueda could feel the other one’s hands back on his butt, spreading it apart. “You look good,” Kame said.

Ueda just nodded when he felt Kame’s cock brushing against his ass, just a tiny bit at first, but then he started rocking against Ueda. “Please,” Ueda begged again.

“What?” Kame asked.

“Do it, please,” Ueda replied.

Kame didn’t need to be asked twice. And finally Ueda felt Kame’s dick entering him. Just the tip at first, but he got deeper and deeper. When he was up to the hilt, Kame stopped moving. Ueda had his eyes closed. He tried concentrating on the feeling of Kame behind and in him, but it hurt him at first. He breathed in and out for a few times, till he got used to the intrusion.

“It’s okay,” he said.

Kame didn’t replied and just started moving in him. A little too slow at the beginning, but when he felt Ueda rocking against him desperately, he sped up.

Soon they found their rather fast rhythm and started forgetting everything around them. The water was getting colder and the floor was a little slippery, but they didn’t care about it. They just rocked against each other, like they did it for the first time.

Ueda felt Kame moving in him. He tried feeling every thrust the other gave him. He cried out when Kame found the certain spot, which made him almost going insane.

“Kame,” Ueda murmured and the other exactly knew what Ueda wanted. Kame angled a bit, till he could easily grab his hand around Ueda’s cock. He started stroking him lazily at first, but with every thrust his strokes became stronger and faster.

They both knew they were close. Ueda searched for Kame’s hand around his cock and guided him more fiercely down his shaft, till he screamed out for a last time and came. He panted heavily, but tried bucking back against Kame to bring him over the edge.

Kame didn’t last long and came with two more deep thrusts. He rode out his orgasm before he pushed out and sat on the wet and cold shower floor.

“I hope you are not that stressed anymore,” Kame smiled while he looked up at Ueda, who had turned off the shower right in this moment.

Ueda bent over Kame and placed some kisses on the other one’s forehead, cheeks and finally found Kame’s lips.

“No, I am perfectly fine now,” Ueda smiled before he pulled Kame out of the shower to get him dry.


End file.
